


I'm Not Going to Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/F, HS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie asks for Peggy's help so she can win the local dance competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going to Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was inspired by Kate Nash’s cover of “I’m Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You”. I suggest listening to it while reading. There's some 1950s slang in this one. Explanations at the end of the story. Shoutout to sarah_dude and SteelLily for being betas on this one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except the random teacher I named. I seek no profit from this story.

If you’d asked her yesterday, Peggy would have gladly admitted there was absolutely nothing she wouldn’t do for Angie. They were “gal pals" after all as Angie liked to put it. But this, this was something Peggy would not do.

“Oh come on Pegs. I really need you to help.” said Angie as she pouted in a way that usually got her whatever she needed.

“Absolutely not, Angie. I am sorry but you will have to recruit someone else to help you.” Peggy said as she shook her head and cracked open her coke bottle, then unwrapped her sandwich.  

Angie and Jack had entered the local dance competition and Angie really needed the money to help pay for some extra acting classes. She had been incredibly excited until she found out that Jack lied about his ability to dance. There were no more suitable partners and Angie was running out of time.

“Please, please please English. I honestly don’t have anyone else I could ask.” Angie grabbed Peggy’s free hand as she pleaded.

Peggy took a sip from her drink and gently pulled her hand free. “What about Daniel? He’s quite a decent dancer. Or I’m sure Edwin would be more than willing to help.”

Angie shook her head and placed her arms on the table. “Jack wouldn’t stop making fun of Dan’s flat-top and Mr. Fancy is not available. I think he’s got a thing for that girl Anna in my biology class.”

Peggy let out a sigh. “Are you absolutely sure that I need to do this?” Angie nodded and Peggy continued “And there really isn’t anyone else you could ask? Why can’t you teach him?”

Angie took her right index finger and crossed it over the left side of her chest. “Cross my heart Pegs. I got too much to do this week so I can’t spare the time.  You know how much I could use the money and I would really owe ya one.”

Peggy bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a moment. She sighed and said “Oh alright. Tell Jack I’ll meet him in the theatre after school. There isn’t rehearsal tonight is there?”

Angie shook her head and said “No we’re working through some scenes in the classroom. I’m sure Mr. Feldman won’t mind if you use it.” Angie looked a little hesitant and asked “Are you sure Pegs?”

“I can’t promise I’ll get beyond one lesson.” Angie’s face fell a bit and Peggy brought her hand to her chin and pinched it affectionately. “But I shall try.”

Angie’s face lit up and she threw her arms around Peggy. “Oh thanks English, you’re the best!”

Peggy rolled her eyes a bit, but hugged Angie back.

 

……..

“Hey Marge!” said Jack as he walked in from the back of the stage.

_I will probably regret this,_ thought Peggy. “You know very well, Jack Thompson, that is not a name I respond too.”

Jack smirked. “But see, you just did.”

Peggy clenched her fists and sighed, “Right, well, let’s get on with this.” She bent down to turn on some music from the portable radio she borrowed from Angie.

Jack sauntered toward her. “Don’t mind if I do.”

_Yes, I am definitely going to regret this_ thought Peggy as she squared her shoulders and prepared for an afternoon she knew she wouldn’t enjoy.

 

…..

“English can you tell me how my dance partner now has a broken thumb and a black eye?” said Angie the next day during their lunch period.

Peggy shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Angie shook her head and sighed “Listen I know he’s a jerk but I really need to win this competition. So cool it, try not to go ape, and no more knuckle sandwiches.”

“He can still dance can’t he?” asked Peggy as she cut her cake in half and slide one half onto Angie’s plate.

Angie eyed the cake and answered “Barely.”

Peggy let out a frustrated huff. “Angie, I am sorry but I just can’t help you. I can hardly stand to get through my Calculus class with Thompson sitting next to me. How on Earth would I be able to teach him to dance?”

Angie gave a small nod. “I see your point.”

“Are there really no other options for you?” asked Peggy quietly.

Angie quirked her eyebrow and said “Why you askin English? Offering me your services?”

Peggy rolled her eyes and took a massive bite of her cake in lieu of an answer. If Peggy was honest with herself, she probably would answer in the affirmative. She had noticed recently that she would like nothing more than to be with Angie in a manner more... intimate than friendship. That wasn’t something she could easily tell her though, since she had her suspicions that Angie asked Jack less out of desperation, and more from a place of attraction. Peggy couldn’t see why, but she tried not to think about it too much.

Angie shrugged a little. “Thanks anyway. I’ll try and figure something out. You still comin’ to watch the dance this weekend right?”

“Of course” said Peggy though she was not at all sure how she would survive it.

 

…..

Peggy walked up a few rows of bleachers and noticed Edwin Jarvis and Anna Frankel sitting together. She considered sitting elsewhere for a moment before Edwin noticed her and waved her over. She wiped her hands over her dress and came to sit next to Edwin. “Good evening, Edwin, Anna, How are you both?”

Anna offered her a smile. “We’re doing well Peggy. Did you come to watch Angie?”

Peggy smiled back and nodded.

“She’s dancing with that Thompson fella isn’t she?” asked Edwin. He wasn’t sure that particular question was a good idea as he noticed Peggy’s fists clench a little and she squared her shoulders.

“Unfortunately yes.” she said through her teeth.

Anna leaned forward a bit to cross her arm over Edwin’s lap and pat one of Peggy’s hands. “I’m sure it will still be a kick.”

Peggy softened a little and smiled at her.

A moment later the band began to play and the contestants walked out into the gym.

Peggy smiled as she saw Angie in a periwinkle dress that she was sure brought out the blue in her eyes and her curls pinned back a little so they fell softly against her neck. Angie caught sight of her quickly and smiled brightly at her.

Then the competition started and Peggy almost made it without too much trouble. Edwin and Anna were lovely company and while it was clear they were sweet on each other, they didn’t make her feel like a third wheel. Peggy noticed that Jack’s dancing had improved quite a bit since her failed attempt at teaching him.

Then the trouble began. Angie and Jack were among three couples left on the dance floor. They’d mostly danced a fair distance from each other but Jack had finally decided that was too far and pulled Angie quite close for the last number. Peggy cringed as Angie’s face changed and she saw Angie let out a small sigh. Peggy bit the inside of her cheek and started to breath a little heavier.

“Are you alright Margaret?” asked Edwin as he noticed her shift in posture.

“Quite” she said after relaxing her tongue which now held the sting of being bitten a moment earlier. Jack decided to take it one step further and kissed Angie’s temple as he noticed Peggy’s glare from the stands.

Peggy stood and let out what sounded like a low growl. She turned to Edwin and Anna and gave a failed attempt at a smile. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to excuse me.”

She ran down the side of the bleachers and out of the gym toward the girl’s restroom. She stood in front of the stalls and attempted to calm down. She heard the announcer proclaim Jack and Angie the winners of the competition. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she leaned over one of the sinks. She tried breathing normally but it was made difficult by what felt like a weight on her chest. A few minutes went by before she heard soft footsteps from outside the restroom.

“English?” she heard Angie call out and she dashed into the nearest open stall and shut the door behind her. She tried to slow down her breathing so she wouldn’t be heard and pulled her legs up in an attempt to hide her feet. She noticed she hadn’t locked the door and let out a silent curse.

Angie sighed and set her trophy down. “Come on Peggy, I know you’re in here. Anna told me you ran out before they could announce the winners. What’s goin’ on?”

Peggy sighed and let her feet fall back on the ground. She sniffled and said in a tone not at all convincing, “Nothing. I’m fine Angie.” She looked up as the stall door opened.

“Yeah I can see that.” Angie said as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Peggy shook her head. “You like him don’t you?” she asked in a voice she wished hadn’t come out so defeated.

Angie knit her eyebrows in confusion. “Who? Jack?”

Peggy stood up and crossed her own arms and said, “Yes, Jack! Who else would I be talking about?”

Angie dropped her arms and took a step back. “Pegs, what’s got you so rattled?”

Peggy stepped a bit closer. “All of this, the dance competition. You asked him because you fancy him. You could have asked anyone else in the school and you picked _him_.”

Angie shook her head and asked “That doesn’t explain why you’re so angry”

Peggy took her thumb and index finger and pinched her nose. She used the moment to collect her thoughts and then said “Because you deserve better than a germ like Jack Thompson. Because Daniel would have been more than willing to help or Edwin. Because he’s sincerely one of the most annoying, arrogant, and selfish people on the planet.”

Angie’s eyes roamed over Peggy in awe and said “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were-“

“Jealous?” asked Peggy.

Angie stepped a little closer and put her hands on Peggy’s elbows. Peggy raised her head to meet Angie’s eyes and found an amused expression looking back at her. “Do you want to know why I asked Jack?”

Peggy looked back at her with a pained expression. “Yes I would like to know why you thought _he_ would be an acceptable choice.”

Angie stepped just a little closer. “Because Daniel has a crush on that girl from Iowa and I thought he’d rather dance with her. And Mr. Fancy has taken quite the shine to Anna,” She paused and her eyes turned hopeful. “And because I wasn’t sure if the person I really wanted to ask would say yes. Not to mention, the judges probably wouldn’t take too well to the idea of two girls dancin’ together for such a well publicized competition.”

Peggy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Peggy finally lowered her arms and Angie dropped her hands but stayed close. “You can’t mean that you wanted to ask-“

Angie smiled warmly and nodded. “Yeah.”

Peggy looked shocked and lowered her eyes from Angie’s.

Angie put her hand on Peggy’s waist and brought her other one to her chin pulling her face back up. “What would you have said Peg? If I asked ya?”

Peggy pressed her lips together and swallowed hard. She brought her arms up and rested her hands on either side of Angie’s waist. She nodded a little and answered “Yes. I would have said yes.”

Angie smiled and whispered, “Good” before she brought her lips to meet Peggy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> 1950s slang terms:  
> Kick- a fun or good thing  
> Flat-top- men’s hairstyle (a crewcut which is flat across the top)  
> go ape- get really mad  
> knuckle sandwich- fist to the face  
> rattled- irritated  
> germ- a pest


End file.
